This study is designed to test whether: CJ-11,974 50mg BID is a more effective treatment (as assessed by standard activity scores) than placebo as a single agent for the treatment of mild to moderate ulcerative colitis. 2) CJ-11,974 produces measurable changes in markers of inflammation in subjects with ulcerative colitis.